Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-97345 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a parking assist device that allows simple charging. This parking assist device includes a touch display having a display unit for displaying a situation around a vehicle and an input unit for entering a target parking position for the vehicle, and also includes a control device for performing parking assist control by calculating a route in accordance with the target parking position. The control device further performs, under predetermined conditions, position adjustment assist control between a vehicle-side power transmission/reception unit provided on the vehicle and an apparatus-side power transmission/reception unit of an apparatus provided on the ground. Preferably, the parking assist device further includes a back monitor camera for taking an image of the situation around the vehicle. When an identifier indicating the apparatus-side power transmission/reception unit is present in the vicinity of the target parking position in the taken surrounding situation, the control device recognizes a position of the identifier and performs the position adjustment assist control.
According to this parking assist device, a driver can simply perform charging, and feels less troublesome when performing the charging. Accordingly, this device is expected to contribute to spread of vehicles that need to be charged (see Patent Literature 1).